Loud Transformers
by rvill489
Summary: When the Decepticons formed a dangerous alliance with the the humans, it is up to the Autobots to take them down for good. With a little help from your favourite Loud House characters. Let's Transform and roll out
1. Chapter 1 Lori's First Car

**Hey guys, i just wanna let you know, that i been thinking of doing this story a little while ago, or 2 or 3 days ago i cant remember. But since i'm a transformers fan, Im like, eh what on earth. So i decide to do it. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Loud Transformers. As more chapters are comimg your way**

Lori's 18th birthdsy has finally came. Lynn Sr took Lori out to buy her first car.

" Thanks dad for bringing me to the dealership. I cant wait to buy my first car " Lori said to her dad

" No problem Lori " Lynn said

A few minutes have passed as Lynn keeps driving me down the road

" So which dealership are we going? And it better be... " Lori caughts her attention as they passed by Mercedes Benz Dealership. " No one, your litterally buying me a Mercedes. Aww thank you... Dad "

" Oh we're not going there. You know now a days that new cars are expensive " Lynn said

" Right I get it " Lori said

" The dealership we're going is right there " Lynn pointed out.

Lori sees a dealership down the road. Its called " Royal Woods Cheap Cars Dealership "

" No way. We're buying a car here. I heard its the cheapest dealership in the city " Lori said

" You got that right. You ready to see what you like?" Lynn asked

" Definitely " Lori answered

They arrived at the delearship and starts to look around

" So, anything you like " Lynn said

" So hard to pick " Lori answered

" Hello my name is Ray, I'm the owner of this dealership " he approches Lynn and Lori. " How can i help you? "

" My daughter here, she turns 18 today and she is gonna buy her first car " Lynn said

" Awesome. Happy birthday " Ray said. He sticks his hand out for a hand shake

" Thank you " Lori said as both then shake hands.

" Alright kiddo follow me " Lynn and Lori follows Ray. " All these cars here, they maybe old. But they still have a good engine to run "

" Is that so? " Lori asked

" Yeah " Ray said. " This ones a beauty ( he is talking about 1978 Yellow Chevrolet Camaro with racing stripes ) "

" Cool racing stripes " Lori said

" You could look around at the other cars if you want but.. " Ray was gonna continue what hes finna say but Lori steps into the car. She feels the wheel

" Feels nice too " Lori said.

She notices a symbol on the wheel that doesnt look like the logo on the car. Unknowing to her, thats the autobots symbol.

" How much? " Lynn asked

" Well, i say $4000. But since its the birthday girls birthday. I'll give a discount " Ray said

" What do you say Lori? You wanna take it " Lynn asked

" Yeah i think i'm in love with this car " Lori said

Both Lynn and Ray laughed at what she said.

" Thats the spirit " Ray said

" Oh i like that Fiesta over there. It was one of my dream cars till i landed with Vanzilla " Lynn said

" Thank god your buying this one. Someone came over here earlier and bought that Fiesta " Ray said

" How much for this car " Lori asked as she stepped out of the vehicle

" Lets say $2000 " Ray said

" Done " Lori said

5 minutes later, Lori bought the car, and both she and Lynn drive home.

Later at home, the whole family, including Pop Pop and Myrtle are having fun at Lori celebration birthday party. They all had cake, music, until they all worned out. When the party is finally over, with Pop Pop and Myrtle heading to the retirement home, the family cleaned up the mess. And after that is all over, they all head to bed

 **Hey guys, i apoligize if the chapter isnt as long. I promise when the chapters comes by, it'll be a long one for sure**


	2. Chapter 2 Men in Black Mask

Later that night, when Ray was gonna close the dealership for the night, he is then kidnapped by men in black mask, knocked Ray out and dragged him into the trunk of there car.

 **At a Unknown Location**

Later, Ray wakes up and finds himself tied up in a chair in a lonely room " Ugh, where am i? "

Then a door opens up, as a tall man with black mask approches him. " What did you do with the car?" He asked

" What car?" Ray asked

" The yellow Chevrolet Camaro? " The mask man asked

" Thats none of your buisness " Ray said

The mask man punches him hard in the stomach. " I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is the car?" he asked

 **Meanwhile at the Cheap Cars Dealership**

Police and news reporters are at the scene about the missing owner. Cheif Logan approches the scene

" I got the call, whats going on here?" he asked. Officer Jay Randle approches him

" The owner is missing. The owners wife called an hour ago tonight, saying her husband isn't home and starts to worry. We came down here, the place is empty " He said

" What the hell? " Chief Logan said

" And i think we may know who is behind all this " Officer Randle said

" Yeah... So do I " Cheif Logan said

 **The Next Morning**

" I'm live here at the Cheap Cars Dealership, where the owner of the place has gone missing. We don't know anymore details at this time as..."

The camera zooms out as Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and the other students at the high school are watching the news on a small tv mounted on the wall

" Lori isnt that the dealership where you got that car?" Leni asked

" (Sighs ) Yeah it is " Lori said

" We'll bring you over to the Police Chief for more updates to the situations " said a news reporter

" From what we believe is, this is the work of the The Black Mask Men..."

" The Black Mask Men? What do they want with the owner dudes?" Luna asked

" I have a bad feeling about this " Luan said

 **At the Unknown Location**

" Report " Megatron said

" Lord Megatron sir, we gotten word that the car has been sold " said the leader of the Black Mask Men

" He sold the only Autobot here on earth? " Megatron asked

" Apparently he did. He sold it to a young girl here in Royal Woods " Said the leader

" Well go find it " Megatron orders

" Yes sir " The leader said

 **Later in the afternoon at the Loud House**

Lori and Lincoln enters the garage, as Lori is gonna take Lincoln to the comic book store

" So little bro you ready to ride in this thing? " Lori asked Lincoln

" Definitely Lori. Lets do it " Lincoln said

The car randomly honks by it self

" What the hell was that?" Lori asked

" Was it suppose to do that?" Lincoln asked

" No. Thats odd. I'll have Lana checked it out later and..."

Then the car transformed into a giant robot, known as Bumblebee

" I never knew your car can do that " Lincoln said

" I didn't know " Lori said. She grabs a broomstick from a corner and gonna use it to defend herself and lincoln. " Alright alien, what the heck are you "

" I can answer that " said a voice. Then a hologram of Optimus Prime has appeared. " My name is Optimus Prime. I see you met Bumblebee i presume "

" Bumblebee?" Lincoln asked as Bumblebee nods at him

" Right, so what are you?" Lori asked

" We are known as an alien race known as the Autobots. Bumblebee has been sent here on a mission. Our planet was ravage by war between two alien races. Us, the Autobots, and the Decepticons. There leader Megatron, escape the war. And soon found out that he is on your planet " Optimus said

" Thats when you send Bumblebee here to stop him?" Lori asked

" Exactly. He maybe young, but he convinced me that hes strong enough to take down Megatron for good. But now hes even more danger. Before Bumblebee came to your planet. The Decepticons and the humans formed a secret aliance. Known as the Black Mask Men " Optimus continues " Megatron knew that Bumblebee is on earth somehow, and they want to eliminate him for good. But not for long, as i myself and the other Autobots are on there way to your planet "

" We heard of the Black Mask Men " Lori said

" Your coming here?" Lincoln asked

" Yes, cause not even your soilders there could take down the decepticons. We have to be there and fight them ourselves. For now, you must protect Bumblebee at all cost till we arrive " the hologram shuts off

" Wait " Lincoln said

" Don't t worry, we all heard that " Lola said

As Leni and the other siblings walks into the garage.

" Dont worry, we won't tell mom and dad " Lucy said

" Great thanks guys " Lori said as Bumblebee transforms back to a car

" That is so cool " Lana said

" Hmm... Interesting, i wonder how a machine like that one could transform from a car to a giant robot " Lisa said

" Well who cares Lisa, that's still cool " Lynn Jr said

" So little bro, you ready to head to the comic book store?" Lori asked Lincoln

" Yep definitly " Lincoln responded

The two get into Bumblebee and drove off


	3. Chapter 3 Neighborhood Fight

At **a Unknown Location**

" Barricade, report " Megatron orders

" We searched the whole city, no sign of the Autobot " Barricade said

" We have to eliminate that Autobot before Optimus Prime comes here " Megatron said

" I understand that Lord Megatron " Barricade said

" At any moment, the other Autobots must be on there way here by now " Megatron said

" Lord Megatron sir " said the leader of the Black Mask Men as he came in running out of breath

" What is it now?" Megatron asked

" I know where that Autobot is " he said

" Where?" Megatron asked

 **Outside of the Loud House**

The Black Mask Men has surrounded the house, with neighbours, including Mr Grouse is watching the events unfolding. Luckily no ones home, amd Bumblebee in vehicle mode is in the garage

" This is the Black Mask Men, step out of the garage. We got the place surrounded " Said the leader using a megaphone

News helicopters and reporters are at the scene reporting

" What we see here is the Black Mask Men surrounded the house here in Frankiln Alvenue, it seems that its not the family they want, its whatever is in there garage " Said a reporter in the new copter

 **Meanwhile at Royal Woods High School**

Everyone including Leni, Luna, and Luan is watching the news events on the mounted tv. Leni sees Lori approaching

" Hey Lori check this out " Leni said. Lori approches as she saw the tv of the news

" Uh oh " Lori said.

Lori runs out of the school to get home fast

 **Meanwhile at the RWSCC**

One of the controllers who is secretly a member of the Black Mask Men, has everyone hostages. He is the one who revealed Bumblebee's location

" You, your one of the members of the Black Mask Men? " Ted Gavin asked

" Haha, yes. Took you long enough to figure it out. Huh boss " He said as he continues to laugh

 **Back at the Loud House**

" Come on we're taking this thing by force " The leader said

" NOOO " Lori shouted as she stands in front of them with her arms spread out

" What are you doing kid? Shouldn't you be at school? " The leader asked

" Im not letting you take my car " Lori said

" Hey kid you have no idea what your up against " The leader said " Or what your car is really is "

" I know what it is, but still I'm not letting you through " Lori said

" Take her down " the leader orders his men as they took Lori down hard

" You'll never get your hands on the car " Lori said as she struggles

" Try me " The leader said

Then all of a sudden, Bumblebee jumps out of the garage in robot form and points his cannon at the Black Mask Men. The men let go of Lori as she gets back up

" What is that thing? " Mr Grouse asked

" It doesnt matter, that thing is coming with us " The leader said

Bumblebee takes Lori in its handsand starts running off

" After them " The leader orders his men.

All the Black Mask Men gets into there vehicles, and the chase begins.

" Lord Megatron, the Autobot is on the loose, we're in pursuit now " The leader said on its radio

" Stand down soilder, Barricade and Starscream is near your location " Megatron said

" Copy. Over and out " The leader said

Lori looks behind and saw the cars that were chasing them has stopped

" Thats weird. Why did they stopped?" Lori asked

Barricade in vehicle mode ( 2018 Dodge Charger Police Car ) has approched there location. Then transforms into robot mode as both Bumblebee and Barricade are nearly 5 away from each other

Then Starscream in a fighter jet, transforms into robot mode and joins Barricade

" Give us the Autobot, and we'll let you live " Starscream says

" Never " Lori shouted

" Then we'll fight him then and make him come with us " Barricade said as both him and Starscream get ready to fight

Bumblebee puts Lori down as he and the 2 Decepticons begin to fight. Then out of nowhere, a red truck approches the fight scene, transforms to robot form and reveals to be Optimus Prime. He takes Starscream and they begin to fight, as Bumblebee continues his fight against Barricade

" Woah what am I seeing here?" Lori asked

Optimus shoots Starscream twice as he transforms and flys away. And just as Bumblebee is gonna finish off Barricade

" Attention all units, Lord Megatron orders all men to retreat immediatly. I repeat, retreat immediately " said the leader on the radio

" This is not over " Barricade said as he transforms in vehicle mode and fled the scene.

Optimus Prime approches Lori as he stares down at her

" Who are you?" Lori asked

" My name, is Optimus Prime " he introduces himself to Lori


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Autobots

" After the events of what happened today, stories have been going viral all over social media. Whatever this robot is, it turns out to be a one of a kind " said a news reporter

* * *

 **Outside of Downtown Royal Woods**

Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, along with Lori who is in Bumblebee, has arrive somewhere outside the city to met the other Autobots.

As Lori comes out of the vehicle, she sees 3 other vehicles in a straight line. She sees a Black Dodge Ram Truck ( Ironhide ) , a light blue Lamborghini ( Jazz ) , and a white ambulance ( Ratchet ). As Lori gets out of Bumblebee, the 5 vehicles transforms into giant robots

" These are all the other Autobots, Ironhide, Jazz, and our medical officer, Ratchet " Optimus Prime said

Lori looked surprised " Wow " she said

" So Prime who is this little one?" Ironhide asked

" This is Lori, she was the one who protected Bumblebee from the Black Mask Men " Optimus Prime

" So how come Bumblebee can't speak like the rest of you?" Lori asked

" His voice was damage in battle a long time ago, it maybe time till he gets to use it again " Ratchet explained

" Now that Bumblebee is safe with us, we gotta figure out a way to defeat the Decepticons, and the Black Mask Men " Optimus said

" And how do we do that?" Jazz asked

" We give them everything we got to throw at them " Optimus said " No matter the cause "

" Oh yeah " Ironhide said

* * *

 **At the Unknown Location**

" Lord Megatron sir " Barricade said

" Did you gather my crew?" Megatron asked

" Yes sir there right outside " Starscream said

" Prefect " Megatron said.

Both of them walks outside, and see a line of 5 other Decepticons in line ahead of him. He sees Soundwave, Shockwave, Scorponok, Cyclonus, and Bonecrusher

" Welcome my Decepticons brothers. As you may have know, the Autobots have arrived here in Earth " Megatron said " And together the 8 of us we'll rip them to shreads. Do i make myself clear "

All 6 of them nodded " Good, now lets roll out "


	5. Chapter 5 Downtown Battle Part 1

" Lord Megatron sir, our plan working perfectly just as planned " Starscream said

" Perfect, the Autobots have no chance from what throw at them " Megatron said

* * *

 **Back at the fight scene between Baricade and Bumblebee**

The two giants are just about to worned out. Barricade jumps and is gonna land on Bumblebee, but Bumblebee used its cannon to blast through Barricade head killing him.

Now that Barricade is finished, Bumblebee transforms and to head back and find the rest of the Autobots

* * *

" Lord Megatron sir, Barricade is defeated " Soundwave said

" Go out there and take that Autobot down Soundwave " Megatron orders

" Yes Lord Megatron "

" Starscream, gather the other Decepticons, we're going down there " Megatron said

" What about us? " The leader of the Black Mask Men asked

" Your work is done. We don't need you pathetic humans anymore " Megatron said

" But sir..."

" No buts. Lets move " Megatron orders

* * *

 **Back with other Autobots**

The other Autobots have defeated Scorponok. Now they're questioning about whats really going on

" This doesn't make any sense, Scorponok didn't put up much of a fight then I expected " Ironhide said " So what are they hiding exactlly "

" Yeah somethings off here Optimus " Jazz said

" Can't say I don't believe you, but I know exacly what you mean " Optimus said " This is what exactly Megatron wants. From keeping us from finding there base "

" How do you know all this? " Ratchet asked

" Don't you get it? " Optimus asked " Megatron sent his drones, Barricade, and Scorponok in order to keep us away from finding there base "

" Then that all makes sense now " Ratchet said

" And i'm glad you finally figured that out " Megatron flys down from above, with all the other decepticons

" Megatron " Optimus said

" Prime " Megatron said

* * *

 **Back with Bumblebee**

Bumblebee was just going down the road until Barricade stops him in his tracks. Bumblebee transforms

" You really think you can stand a chance against me " Soundwave said. He strucks a fighting pose " Bring it "

Bumblebee strucks a fighting pose and the two giants begins the fight

* * *

 **Back with the Autobots**

As the Autobots fights off the Decepticons, Megatron and Optimus faces off

" I've waited a long time for this " Megatron said

" Bring it on " Optimus and Megatron dashed forward as the two begins to fight


	6. Chapter 6 Downtown Battle

3 Military Jets are approaching the city " Military's inbound. Waiting for you orders captain " one of the pilots said

" Just hold off all missiles for now, wait for my orders " there captain on the radio

" Copy that "

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at the Loud House**

Lori is in the kitchen with Bobby on the phone, while the rest of her siblings are watching the news

" Hey babe, I was just watchin the news about these giant robots fighting each other " Bobby said " Must be hectic going on downtown heh "

" Yeah I know right " Lori said

" Lori come over here and look at this " Lincoln called out

" I'll call you back Bobby " Lori said as she hangs up

She walks into the living room

" 3 military jets are at arrival in downtown, they plan to end the threat by launching a nuke. All citizens, are ordered to evacuate downtown as a percussion " The news reporter said

" Oh great " Lori said

* * *

 **Back in downtown**

" Lord Megatron sir, military's inbound. We should leave " Starscream said

All the autobots and decepticons looked into the sky, and see fighter jets above them

" Very well, until next time prime " Megatron said as he and the decepticons leave

" We should get out of here too " Optimus Prime said

" Where's Bumblebee?" Ironhide asked

* * *

 **Back with Bumblebee and Soundwave**

It appears that Bumblebee has defeated Soundwave by blasting his head off. Now comes a difficult question, how does he get back with the Autobots

" Bumblebee, do you copy? The decepticons have retreated, and military's inbound. We must evacuate downtown immediately " Optimus said on the radio

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

At a nearby military base

" How long till evacuation of downtown is completed?" General Marshal asked

" 95% of the city is evacuated sir "

" Sir, it appears the robots in downtown have stopped there attack, it apears that they are evacuating downtown as well "

" What the hell?" General Marshal said " Alright, ready missiles "

* * *

 **At the Loud House**

The black mask men, budges in scaring the family members

" Get down on your knees " The leader said

* * *

 **Outside the city**

The military has called off its missile strike, the Autobots stand outside for a good view of the city

" Somethings not right, the Decepticons put up much of a fight. I was expecting more like from the Black Mask men " Ironhide said

" You make a good point there Ironhide " Ratchet said

" Unless, they need to lure us into a trap " Optimus said " We need to get back to the Loud's now. Lef's roll "

The Autobots roll as fast as they can to get back to the Loud residence


End file.
